Inuyasha's legacy
by PinkCherry135
Summary: Naraku is dead... but what happens when a new, and mysterious enemy arises? Kasha and her friends must find out. pairings by request.
1. InuYashaKagome

Inuyasha's legacy

kk well just a warning i dont like capitalization so dont say stuff like "you really should spellcheck this before you post it" blah blah blah shmeck and never question any thing unless you really cant figure it out trust me im pretty simple: im a lazy ass  
ok so any way this is 7 years after Naraku's defeat and so everybody is all happy and joyful i have created the children of all the pairings that make sense even tho i dont like some of 'em so any way the first few chappies will be the parents and a not-so-detailed description of what happens before da kiddies come!

+_)(*&^%$#!~ ~!#$%^&*()_+ +_)(*&^%$#!~ ~!#$%^&*()_+

so on to Kasha's birth (well sorta)

Inuyasha sat there ears cocked and face perplexed listening to Kagome ramble on and on about thier new baby and every thing he laughed to himself remembering when he had listened to similar ramblings just 10 months ago (Kags is only 51/2 months) "...and i think i should have the baby in my time don't you think?"  
"whatever" Inusaid scratching behind his ears with his disgusting clawed toes "just do whatever makes you happy kay?"  
"oh thank you sweetie me and Sango were gonna go talk with preistess Suki so i'll just walk down there and be back in a few hours. bye love ya!" Kagome said getting up and walking towards Miroku's house her ebony hair tied up with a Lily over her left ear in her sky blue maternity kimono off through the trees Inuyasha wasn't worried about her she wasn't stupid any more.

in complete silence and envoloping thought Inuyasha hopped off into the trees  
when he landed on a branch he tried to remember everything Kagome had said_'im not father material and any way it would hate me so what was the point? and even if it liked me im not my father or Sesshomaru i cant give him a sword the only one i have i need well it doesn't even matter the baby could die before its even old enough to wield Tetsuiga but what if it doesn't? oh well i'll figure something out.'_ his thought blurred and he realized that he needed to sleep but this was a sitting branch not a sleeping branch so he jumped off and went a few more miles into the forest to nap in midday.

Kagome and Sango were already half way there. Priestess Suki was a young girl who had been trained by Kaede along with alot of other children at least every thing she could tell them legally when Kaede had fallen deathly ill Suki volunteered to take care of their beloved priestess Suki was the only child who remembered every little detail of what Kaede had taught them and hoped that she would be chosen as her successor Suki would listen and studyas Kaede told her every detail Suki even learned of Naraku and Inuyasha. but since Naraku's death not too many demons had been treatining the village and Suki mostly learned of medicinal herbs andways to help tend wounds and birth babies when Suki was taking care of Kaede the men and women would come to Suki for help even though they knew she was only 15 and that Kagome would be the better choice for Kaede's successor. when Kaede died Kagome refused to be tied down by a 24/7 job and Suki was more than happy to accept. so little 15 year old Suki became Priestess Suki and she has done a beautiful job. any way Kagome and Sango were there to discuss Sango's baby who would be born in a few months too!  
"well,well,well you two both look lovely or maybe i should say the four of you" Suki said in her little 15 year old voice even though she had turned 17 recently  
"we're only the 2nd and 3rd most beautiful women in the room, Suki" Sango said modestly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 HOURS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, im home, sorry i took so long, i lost track of time." Kagome shouted into her dark hut she lit one candle_'he must be asleep'_ and undressed down to her white under-clothes how Kagome loved it when Inuyasha was asleep, he couldn't pester her. Kagome mentally sighed and flopped down on her bed happily taking more than her fair share of blanket and bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3:00 AM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was awoken slightly when she felt Inuyasha slip into the covers and start snoring_ 'well it was nice while it lasted'_ she thought drifting back into the black abyss we call sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3:01 AM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was awoken again but she refused to open her eyes as Inuyasha nestled himself quite comfortably in her boobs "Inuyasha you know that i hate that" no response "Inuyasha! stop it" she said finally giving up and opening her eyes she looked down and saw a mass of black hair she tried to push him out when she realized the light in the room was coming from the full moon that lay outside _'oh shit'_she thought "get away from me if you like your guts inside your body" she screamed "HELP! HELP ME !! RAPIST!!! INUYASHA!!!! HELP SANGO MIROKU SOMBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally managing to shove her attacker to the floor she got up as fast as she could and grabbed her dagger and held it out in front of herself protectively said attacker jumped up and shouted  
"whats wrong with sango?? what rapist if you did somthing to her Inuyasha i'll kick your ass all up and down this hut lets go!!!" getting into a boxing stance andhopping around the room  
"MIROKU!?!?!?! what in the hell are you doing in my house are you drunk or something?  
"Kagome?"  
"no im Brittney Spears, of course im Kagome, who the hell else would i be?"  
Miroku explained that he went out side to pee and took a wrong turn on his way back thus ending up here, thinking that she was Sango seeing as to how they look so alike especially now them being pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wait a second. you slept with _Miroku_?"  
"eww not like that! im loyal to you," she said flipping her hair to show her mating mark "man, that was dumb" she joked  
"you seemed to like it at the time"  
"if i was drunk i would've liked if Naraku did that to me"  
"i don't think you were drunk"  
"i hope not" she said seductively rubbing his silkie ears and kissing his nose then walking away leaving him following her his golden eyes swirling with desire yes she still had the power

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"but i mean Sango you dont actually think--"** contraction **"ow what the hell?"  
"what is it Kagome?" Sango asked hurriedly  
"my stomach." Kagome said doubled over  
"here sit, and i'll be right back with Inuyasha!" Sango said leaving Kagome fearing the worst

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**contraction **"owww fuck"  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
"ok tell me what happened while we go back to your time and see if they can fix you."  
"Inuyasha, im not broken and these are just contractions but i dont really know why its happening so early..."  
"our kid obviously has more demon in him."  
"what makes you say that?"** contraction  
**"well demon births only take six months and since today is the 2nd day of the 7th month it sorta makes sense"  
"figure that all out on your own did ya?" Sango sassed her being 7 1/2 on a normal pregnancy  
"oh, ok and you didn't think it important that perhaps _i_ should know this information?"  
"i just didn't think the issue would arise!"  
Kirara shook her head (ok for people who dont get that part. the only reason that sango took five minutes was 'cause she went to get Kirara so they could get where they were going faster)_ 'those two bicker worse than old ladies' _Kirara thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i go on top"  
"no i do"  
"i go on top cuz im the girl and im lighter"  
"exactly the reason you dont go on top"  
"argghh would the two stop arguing about who is on the top of a freakin dog-pile! Inuyasha obviously goes on the bottom cuz its a goddamn _dog-_pile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i grow bored so i make time go fast

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 9 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh my gosh shes so cute!!" Kagome cheered  
Inuyasha studied his daughter and noted three things he could not do a fucking thing about

1.) she was female

2.) she had black highlights

3.) she was tiny

he looked at her and Kagome and then shouted" I knew it you have been sleeping with Miroku "  
"What? i just went through excrutiating pain delivering our child and you accuse me of sleeping with my best friend's husband?!?"  
"well, how else would she get those black highlights?"  
"oh i dont know Inuyasha, maybe its because _i _have black hair!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A FEW DIRTY WORDS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh well if you're so high and mighty, why didn't you have the baby all by yourself? His Lordship."  
"Kagome what did you decide to name your beautiful child?" Sango asked hoping to distract her from the agrgument, it worked  
"well, i was thinking Kasha but Inuyasha would hate that so how about--"  
"i love it"Inuyasha interrupted in an apoligetic tone  
"and you, little one are dubbed Kasha!" Sango announced

%$#!*&}[]{|_!#$^%$*&%$()^%#!#^U()*&_)&^^%*}{_({PP*&%#!#^%$*^$!#~&^%(~~*&^(*!$%$

ok this is da first kid yah if i made you laugh or even smile plzz review i wanna know what im doin rong

so go ahead and take a Snickers from the little bowl at the back and apple juice(free refils)

----------------------------------------------c'mon click it you know you wanna-----------------------------------------


	2. MirokuSango

**Hi I know that nobody wants to listen to the ramblings of a crazy girl... nevertheless I will continue. First off this story was not continued because of two reasons 1) I have not been on FanFiction for at least 2 years! 2) I wasn't sure how I should continue but now I have a friend to help me out with the writing process. ^-^ oh and I almost forgot I decided to list all the pairings so here. **

**InuYasha/Kagome - Kasha**

**Miroku/Sango- Sanoku**

**Koga/Ayame-Kayame**

**Sesshomaru/Rin (older! I don't want my Sesshomaru to be a Pedophile) - Rinomaru**

**Kirara/another Two-Tail - Tama**

**Shippo/Kiri (my own character, see Salem for more on her)-Kippo**

**this was a a looog authors note i'm so sorry *bows***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONWARD TO THE STORY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Miroku paced back and forth in front of the hut that housed Sango who at the moment was giving birth... that worried Miroku... hence the pacing.

"Miroku stop pacing... you're making me dizzy." Kagome said to him she was sitting on the steps in front of the house feeding Kasha

he stopped and sat down staring at the ground "I apoligize Kagome, Do you think she'll be okay...?"

"Miroku, our bodies are built for this, I'ts the most natural thing in the world, She'll be fine." Kagome had finished Feeding Kasha and was fixing her top "She'll want my help, will you hold Kasha?"

"Of course," he took the sleeping infant Hanyou from the new mother's hands and watched her leave, "Thank you Kagome,"

"You're welcome... When Inuyasha gets here he can take her off your hands. And stop worrying about Sango, she and the baby will be perfectly fine." She smiled at him and went inside.

Inuyasha showed up shortly after. "Hello, Inuyasha, What was the emergency?"

"Oh, those Villagers... getting all worked up over a fish demon... It can't even get out of the water!" Inuyasha Hmphed and sat next to the monk then held out his arms for his Daughter. Miroku passed Kasha to her father. "She's sleeping... She's so vulnerable... It's a good thing I can protect her.

"Is that what being a father is? Protecting her?"

"I think so, and you gotta protect her mother too you know."

"Do you think I can make a good father?"

"Sure, you aren't completley useless."

"Heh. Thanks."

"I hope Sango doesn't take as long as Kagome did." Inuyasha sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango was sleeping Suki was blotting the sweat from her forehead with a cold cloth.

Kagome was holding the baby. "Suki," she whispered "Tell Miroku to come and see her."

Suki went out the door. "Miroku, Do you want to see the baby?"

Within seconds he was up and inside, "Is Sango okay?" He asked eyeing her sleeping form worriedly

"She's just sleeping it is exhausting to have a baby..." Kagome replied "Calm down, Here do you want to hold her?"

Miroku held out his hands for his baby Kagome filled them with a dark haired little girl.

"She's Gorgeous." he said in amazement

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Kagome said as she and Suki ushered themselves out

Sango stirred "Miroku...?"

"I'm right here, love."

"Let me see her." she said He handed her the little bundle who opened her eyes and looked into their faces she had Sango's eyes and sweet little curls atop her head. Miroku and Sango smiled at the blanketful of perfection. "She's perfect." she said sweetly, He nodded in agreement. "She is so weak though."

"I'll protect her." he said firmly.

"_We'll_ protect her." She replied happily

" Yes, we will. What did you want to name her?" he asked

"I was thinking that I liked Sanoku." she answered

"Sanoku it is." he agreed lovingly and kissed his wife's head...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^-^ SO CUTE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**short, I know but i am kind of busy... what do you think? Please review! and stay awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. KogaAyame

**Look its that chapter i have been promising for a while now! Remember that friend I mentioned last chapter... she didn't really help, but she decided to help me with this chapter! so YAY!**

Inuyasha sniffed the air... as he did so often and froze. "What's HE doing here?"

"Who, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her forehead creased in confusion and she clutched Kasha to her chest.

"Koga." Inuyasha said in a deadly way

"Koga? I've missed him. I wonder how he's doing."

"Just fine doll," Koga's deep voice said

"Oh! Come Here, I wanna give you a hug!" Kagome said Jumping up after delicatly placing Kasha on the ground

"What about Me?" Said a voice from behind the bushes.

"HER TOO?" Inuyasha griped as Ayame came forward her tummy jutting out and a wide grin occupying her face.

"Ayame! Expecting I see!" Kagome said in her girlish way

"And you! Already a mother!" She replied similarly glancing in the direction of Kasha who was trying to sit up.

"Wait, You two are together? last time I saw you guys, you were far from a relationship."

"I won him over with my Girlish charm!" Ayame winked.

"What brings you guys here? Are you going to stay long?" Kagome asked happily.

"Actually we're just passing through, but its starting to get dark,"

"And I'm starting to get tired."

"So I think we should stay here over night, can you think of a place we could stay?" Koga Asked but he really meant that he was wondering if Kagome and Inuyasha would let them stay the night at their hut.

"I think I do." she said before turning around to give Inuyasha The Puppy dog face "Inuyasha?"

"NO." he said before bending down to pick Kasha up "No, We have Kasha Now, We can't just let some mangy wolves sleep in our house." Kasha Held her arms out for Kagome who took her from her father's arms

"Ayame's Pregnant, Inuyasha. Where else are they gonna stay?" Kasha held her arms out to Koga who stared back at her.

"I don't know, but they arent staying with us." He hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha! Are you really going to turn them out in the cold?" Kasha Held her Arms out and leaned towards Koga who finally caught on and took her from Kagome's hands

"It's spring, It isn't cold out side."

"I mean Are you really going to turn them away with Ayame as big as a house (no offense) and It getting dark?"

"UGH! Fine. They can stay." he caved into his wife

Kasha was sucking her thumb and gazing innocently into Koga and Ayame's Faces

"You guys can stay with us!" Kagome said to them they smiled and thanked her, Kasha Turned around and held her arms out for her mother again who took her and turned in the direction of the hut, "Let's go! I'll show you around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat in a corner... sulking.

Kagome sat with Kasha in her arms talking with their house guests,

Ayame was happily patting her large belly and listening to Kagome explain something she was only mildly interested in.

Koga watched Kasha play with some toys her mother's friends had made for her she was a very interesting thing to watch.

"How far are you along?" Kagome asked politely

"I'm close to birth."Ayame replied

"Where were you two headed?"

Koga spoke "We were looking for a place to start a new tribe."

"Oh? But Should Ayame be out running around like that?"

"Probably not," Koga said

"She could stay here while you look for a place to stay, once she's had the baby, you could come back and get her!"

"I don't really feel comfortable with him out by himself," Ayame said

"And I don't really want to leave her, call me a softie, but I wanna be here."

"Softie." Inuyasha said from across the room

"Aww that is so sweet," Kagome ignored her husband "I've got it!" she said thumping her fist onto her palm "You guys could stay until the baby is born and then you could look for a place to stay as a family!"

"No..." Inuyasha mumbled he knew nobody was going to listen to him anyway.

"That is so kind of you Kagome but we couldn't intrude any more than we already have." Ayame said "We'll be leaving, sometime tonight."

"Nonsense, you guys can stay with us one more night!" she said. she got up and walked briskly over to Inuyasha and straddled his lap, hugged him and kissed his neck at least fifty times, "Right Inuyasha?" she asked face still nuzzled into his neck. He was blushing fiercely and only barely managed to stutter

"N-n-no!"

She kissed him till he was breathless, "Please?"

"Okay, they can stay." he said before leaning in for another kiss but by this time she was already on the other side of the room sharing her good news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasha and Sanoku were sleeping together in Miroku's lap.

Inuyasha and Koga were trying extremly hard not to kill each other.

Kagome and Sango were chatting, like women do.

Ayame had left momentarily.

"Koga!" Sango shouted from her position on the ground "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl could be interesting, but a boy would be easier to understand." He replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She said

At that moment Ayame returned went up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear, she in turn whispered in Sango's ear. Sango Led Ayame in the direction of her hut. and Kagome walked up to Koga,

"Koga, I have good news!" she said cheerily.

"What?" He asked he probably couldv'e figured it out

"Your Pup is on their way. we don't know how long it will take, but these guys can keep you company. We'll give you guys regular updates whenever possible... Okay?" Koga nodded firmly in response "Inuyasha, Take good care of Kasha for me." she said "Miroku, Sorry to dump Sanoku on you like this, but Sango and I would really appreiciate it." She smiled he returned it and said

"It isn't a problem really." she turned and went in the same direction Sango and Ayame had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~During childbirth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Koga were probably going to kill themselves since they had started fighting... Idiots...

Miroku entertained the baby girls when they woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After childbirth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayame's Pup was a beautiful boy, he looked like Koga except his Eyes were just like Ayame's and in the sun his hair looked almost red.

He slept in his mother's arms after being fed, his father and friends entered Koga was given the chance to hold him after confering for a while Koga announced that the boy's name was Kayame.


End file.
